Saturday Sick Days
by reyrocks
Summary: Honey is sick so Trois is taking care of him... sort of.


**Also on ao3 reyrocks, enjoy!**

It was a cool, misty morning when Trois awoke to the sound of rain of the window panes. It was just past ten when he finally crawled out of the comfort of his bed to make a cup of matcha tea – perfect for keeping his skin clear and beautiful. Drink in hand, he made his way to the small front porch that was sheltered from the weather. Despite the chill, he enjoyed the atmosphere as he enjoyed his tea and watched cars and people go by. It was his favorite way to spend a Saturday morning.

As the minutes passed, Trois thought about how lucky he was. Only a few years ago, he was an inmate on a remote island somewhere off the coast of Japan. Even though it wasn't a terrible experience, he much preferred his freedom. He would never regret his time in prison; he would have never met his best friend otherwise. Said person was his former cellmate and current roommate, Honey. They had met somewhere in between escaping prisons and had become fast friends. Together, they broke out of jail many times and ultimately ended up in Nanba together. Trois believed everything happened for a reason and meeting Honey was one of them.

They currently shared their little town home together while Honey worked at a restaurant down the road and Trois at a local car shop. Despite his pretty face, he could never curb his excitement for tearing things apart and putting them back together. They were both very fortunate to have even found jobs with their records; it must be hard to see past their handsome looks.

Trois sighed when thinking about his roommate. Honey may be his best friend, but for a long time now, Trois realized he had developed a romantic attraction to him. He never thought he could swing that way, but Honey was just _so handsome._ And when he got angry? Oh dear Lord...

Anyway, Trois had no problem admitting it, but the problem was he was pretty sure Honey didn't harbor any romantic feelings for him. So Trois found it best to keep those feelings locked up inside no matter how hard it may be. It would only complicate things to throw them out in the open and Trois was very happy with his current living situation regardless of his feelings.

Cutting off his train of thought, Trois finished his now cold tea and went back inside to put his cup in the dishwasher. While in the kitchen, he thought he heard a noise coming from the direction of Honey's room.

"That's strange," Trois said aloud, "Honey usually worked Saturdays, so it's unlikely that he'd be home."

Trois quietly tiptoed towards the door and noticed the door was cracked open. Honey always closed his door when he wasn't home, so he was definitely here. Trois peeked in and saw Honey curled up in a ball in his bed. He had the most _adorable_ pout on his face in his slumber and Trois could feel a blush creeping onto his face. Seeing how it was now close to noon, Trois thought it would be appropriate to wake up his sleeping roommate.

Careful not to anger him, because Honey could get seriously angry at any time of day for any reason, Trois gentle prodded his shoulder. Honey stirred a bit, but sunk deeper into his covers.

"Honey, it's almost noon. Don't you have work today?" Trois asked quietly.

"I took off, I feel terrible," Honey said in a timid voice. Trois noticed that his voice sounded gruff. He tried turning his friend towards him so he could examine him further.

"Come, let me see," Trois urged. Eventually Honey faced him and Trois could see his friend was flushed from sickness and tired from lack of sleep. His forehead was unnaturally warm as well; Honey was definitely sick. He knew he should have been more considerate, but Trois was also enraged – how could Honey be this sick and _still_ manage to look so handsome? Screw that, he looked _hot_ when he was in a state of weakness. He looked just like a scared kitten and it made Trois pity him and at the same time envy his crush.

"Well, you definitely seem sick," Trois finally said looking away concealing his tinted cheeks.

"Yeah, I didn't want to go out and get anyone else sick too. I might have over worked myself recently too. I really just needed a break," Honey said. Trois looked back to him and there it was again – that _adorable pout_ that made his heart melt. But no! Trois wouldn't fall for it! Honey may be sick, but he's perfectly capable of taking care of himself! If he had to baby him all day just because he was sick, who knows what would happen. Trois didn't think he would be able to keep his emotions in check. But he also couldn't just ignore his friend either...

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," he reluctantly offered his friend. That's the best he could do for now; he just hoped Honey would be too stubborn to ask for anything.

"I'm fine for now. I think I'm just going to rest," he replied. "Actually, could you get me a cold rag for my head? That might help somewhat."

Trois paused for a second before smiling. "Not a problem!" He left for the bathroom in search of a washcloth. He soon found one and ran it under cold water. Now, the proper and kind thing to do would be to ring out all of the excess water before returning it his sick roommate. But since Trois was Trois, he skipped that part and brought it back to Honey sopping wet.

"Here you are!" Trois said when he returned.

"Thanks," Honey said before giving him a look. "You couldn't have wrung out all the water, Trois?"

"Did I forget? My fault," Trois said with a smile. 'That's what you get for being such a hottie,' he thought. Normally, Honey probably would have gotten angry and thrown something, but instead, he chuckled and laid back down with the rag regardless of its dripping wet state and went back to sleep. Trois felt another blush forming as he watched Honey sleep before leaving the room.

"Dammit," he said to himself, "Why is he so handsome?"

With Honey out of commission, Trois decided to clean up around the house. This is what he normally did on Saturday's anyway, but he made a conscious effort to be quiet while Honey was sleeping.

'Wait, I thought I wasn't going to baby him? Screw that, I'll do what I want!' Trois thought. Disregarding any curtesy for the ill person living there, Trois made sure to run the washer and dryer on the loudest settings and use the vacuum cleaner for a solid 30 minutes while he cleaned the house. Surprisingly, he never heard a peep out of Honey – he must have been in a deep sleep. Trois scoffed at the thought, finishing up his chores and putting the vacuum away.

Now that he was finished, he decided to make a late lunch for himself – a simple caesar salad. He ate his meal in silence while reading a book to pass the time. Normally, Trois would be relaxed during his normal Saturday routine, but he was somewhat on edge because Honey was here. 'I wonder why...' Looking back at his meal, he took his fork and stabbed the romaine. He giggled, "How pathetic, Honey. It was so easy for me to stab you in the back like this. Why don't you fight back?" Trois' grin grew even more until he stopped himself and realized he was talking to _a salad._ The lettuce was beyond mulled at this point, so he threw the rest of it away; his appetite was lost anyway.

"I _suppose_ I should see how he's doing," Trois said to himself. He quietly peeked into Honey's room. Said person had his face buried in his pillow and appeared to still be asleep. As Trois was closing the door, it let out a creak which made his roommate stir.

"Trois?"

'Oh so _that_ wakes you up?' he thought bitterly.

"What is it Honey?" he asked sweetly.

"I'm kind of hungry... can you make me some soup?"

Trois was sort of shook. Honey never really asked for favors due to his stubborn nature. He must really be sick.

Trois just smiled. "Sure, be back in a minute."

"Thanks..." his sick friend muttered quietly.

The Frenchman returned to the kitchen. Normally, he would make soup out of scratch, but that would involve going out to the store in the rain. Trois loved Honey, but not that much. He threw together what he had and soon had something to give to Honey. Just before it was finished cooking, Trois cranked up the heat to the max setting just because. He returned to Honey's room, steaming hot soup in hand.

"Here you are!" he said placing the tray down for him.

"Thank you..." Upon taking a bit, Honey could barely keep it down. "Trois, this is hot as shit. You didn't let it cool down?"

"I didn't want to keep you waiting," he said with a smug look.

"I... guess..."

"Let me know if you need anything else!" said Trois, leaving the room. He snickered to himself. He got him _so_ good.

The rest of the day went by quietly. Honey didn't ask him for anything else and didn't leave his room. Trois finished up any remaining chores, made dinner, and settled down to watch TV for the night. He was mindlessly flipping through channels and didn't notice Honey finally emerge from his room. He did finally noticed when his heart skipped a beat because Honey sat down right next to him and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Feeling better?"

"Eh," he replied. Trois fished through a few more channels before Honey interrupted. "Put on a movie."

"What kind of movie?"

"Hmm, something... happy."

'That was... strange. Normally he wants to watch a thriller or something,' Trois thought. Pulling up Netflix and avoiding the initial 'Netflix and chill' desires, Trois browsed through a list of titles. He came across one called 'Romeo + Juliet.' Thinking it was the typical adaptation of the Shakespearian play, Trois chose it to piss Honey off – he never enjoyed romance movies.

"Why did you pick this?" he asked.

"You said you wanted to watch something happy."

"Romeo and Juliet isn't a happy ending, Trois."

"Are you sure? Maybe it'll be different this time."

"I really doubt it." Honey didn't say anything further about the movie as it began to play. Trois was rudely surprised when he realized that the movie was a modern day adaptation. Honey thought it was hilarious how the actors spoke in Old English and they referred to the guns as swords. Trois thought the entire thing was disgraceful – what a lack of class. Nonetheless, Honey was entertained, but Trois' original plan to annoy him had obviously backfired.

"It's basically a gangster version of Romeo and Juliet!" Honey said as someone pointed a gun to a kid's face.

"I guess you could say that," Trois replied. After all that commotion, Romeo and Juliet made eye contact through a fish tank before she was pulled away by her mother and Romeo follows in pursuit. Trois thought this was cute and imagined himself and Honey in their places. Thinking about it made his heart race. He imagined Honey in the same little white angel wings that Juliet had on and how ironic it was since his hair turns into devil horns when he's angry. Trois hoped Honey didn't notice his heart pounding against his chest.

It didn't take long for the two star-crossed lovers to be sucking on each other's faces. Honey seemed unfazed by the scene, but Trois felt uncomfortable in his own skin – probably because his mind was in the wrong place.

The more he thought about it, Honey was much more like Romeo that he was. He didn't like to admit it, but Trois was much more submissive to Honey on normal occasions. But not when he's sick, because Honey had been giving puppy dog eyes all day.

One sex scene and murdered cousin later, Trois could feel the tension beside him. He didn't know about Honey, but Trois had mentally undressed that boy in less than a minute during that scene. Honey had been right all along, the ending was exactly the same as the original where both lovers ironically die because they thought the other was already dead.

"I knew it would end the same," Honey said.

"Yes, you were right, but you still seemed to enjoy the movie."

"You're not wrong..."

Trois laughed. "I'm going to make some tea before bed. Want some?"

"Sure," Honey replied. He seemed to be feeling better than he had earlier in the day. Trois prepared them both a cup of chamomile. He always preferred honey in his tea rather than sugar for more than one reason, so he added it to both of their drinks.

"Here, I put extra honey in yours, Honey," he said with a wink.

His roommate laughed. "What you think that's funny?"

"I do, actually."

"Is it at a drinkable temperature this time?"

"I would say so, yes."

"You've been kind of a little shit today, Trois."

"Just trying to keep you in check."

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Clearly, I was today."

"Tch, I'll show you!"

Trois was expecting a punch to the gut so he was surprised when he felt Honey's lips on his. He was not surprised that Honey was a great kisser and eagerly kissed back. The continued making out until the both needed to breathe.

"You sure showed me, Honey!" Trois smirked.

"Shut up!" The red arrows were finally making an appearance on Honey's usually smooth, purple hair. "You're sleeping in my room tonight and I'm going to be the big spoon!"

"Anything for you, dear! I did say you could ask for anything today."

This irked Honey even more, but nonetheless, he dragged him back to his room where the two settled in for the night in each other's arms.

"I'm glad you're feeling more like yourself, Honey. I was wondering if you were going to get mad at all today."

"Oh, shut your mouth," he replied.

"You didn't even consider the fact that you might be contagious when you kissed me, did you?"

"Yeah, just like you didn't consider that fact that I was sleeping when you ran the vacuum cleaner today."

Oops.

"I hope you wake up sick tomorrow," Honey said, "Then I can 'take care of you' tomorrow."

"Love you, too," Trois smiled at him.

The duo bickered until their eyelids grew heavy and fell into a peaceful slumber. Trois dreamed happily of his new relationship with his best friend that he never thought would happen. He was fine with being Juliet as long as Honey was his Romeo.


End file.
